Gemini
by Flamehaze1
Summary: Un día Lovino encuentra un hombre herido en su puerta, que al despertar lo confunde con su "fallecido" hermano, Feliciano. Lovino, junto a los Caballeros Aliados, descubrirá que Feli es más de lo que parece, todos los bandos están locos, la magia afecta a todos, el mundo puede estar en peligro, y que Antonio le... ¿atrae? 'Las apariencias engañan, Lovino, y el tiempo se agota...'
1. Lovino

**La verdad no tengo idea de a donde exactamente irá este fic, pero ya que :v**

 ** _PAREJAS:_**

 **Si no te gustan no lo leas y si lo haces y no te gustan, no te quejes conmigo...**

 **O te mato**

 **Si? C** :

 ** _EspañaXRomano(principal)_**

 ** _AlemaniaXVeneziano(secundaria y_** ** _después de varios capitulos_** ** _pero si habrá bastante)_**

 ** _SueciaXFinlandia(secundaria y sera después de varios capitulos pero si habrá)_**

 ** _Sobre si esto tendrá_** ** _USUK_** ** _o_** ** _FrUK_** ** _la verdad no lo se :v todavia no me decido (me gusta mas el FrUK) pero alguna de estas tendra que salir, o eso espero :T_**

 ** _Fuera de esas, ya veremos cual otra se forma ;)_**

 **Una vez mas disfrutenlo**

 **DISCLAIMER (Uno por historia): Hetalia, los personajes y los nombres no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya a quien le agradezco inmensamente por haber tenido la idea y haber creado Hetalia. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, crédito a quien sea su autor(a), le quedó muy bonita. Hago esto sin fines de lucro ya que no recibo paga alguna por hacerlo**.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _1\. Lovino_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Comenzaba a filtrarse la luz del sol por el agujero en la habitación de Lovino. Este tuvo que salir de la tierra de fantasía que había creado en su mente, donde él era el rey, pero claro que eso no podría estar más alejado de su realidad. Porque Lovino no era ningún rey, sino todo lo contrario. Él era el esclavo de los tomates. Sí, exactamente eso. Él debía cultivarlos, velar por ellos y asegurarse de que crecieran fuertes y saludables. Lo malo es que era un trabajo demasiado pesado para el sólo y la paga por los tomates apenas era suficiente para comer (y eso que tenía que alimentarse de su propio producto). Y aquí volvemos al punto de que hay un enorme agujero en su habitación cubierto sólo con un pedazo de tela que funciona como cortina.

Tampoco es que eso le sirviera de mucho, hubo una vez en que un mapache entró mientras él dormía. No hay necesidad de decir quién corría más peligro, sólo dejémoslo en que Lovino pasó la siguiente semana despierto, temblando y con una escoba a su lado.

Acostumbrado a que el sol lo despertara siempre a la misma hora, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y prepararse para comenzar a trabajar.

Después de un desayuno que consistía en guisado de tomates con salsa de tomate y acompañado de tomates frescos a un lado, Lovino se vistió, tomó sus herramientas y salió por la puerta de su vieja casa.

La vida de Lovino se había vuelto el triple de dura desde que su abuelo murió y su hermano desapareció.

Con sólo trece años de edad, su abuelo había muerto, dejando en herencia las tierras de cultivo a sus dos nietos. Pensarán que eso es lo que haría un abuelo bueno y generoso...

Pues quizá esa era la intención de su abuelo, pero para Lovino no fue mas que una maldición.

Ahora debía trabajar como burro todos los días durante tres cuartas partes del año y padecer hambre durante la parte restante, ya que, por obvias razones, no podía producir tomates en invierno.

Como si eso no hubiese sido demasiado, también había perdido la única familia que le quedaba.

Su hermano, Feliciano, había desaparecido miesteriosamente cuando tenían dieciséis años.

Sinceramente, no tenía esperanzas de que este regresaría. Para él ya había muerto, puesto que lo había visto deshacerse frente a sus propios ojos.

Lovino, aún considerándose el gemelo mayor, no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo. No solo le provocó el dolor más grande de su vida, sino que también afectó mucho en su orgullo como 'hermano mayor'.

Mientras araba una parte de la tierra, Lovino no podía evitar recordar aquel día en que perdió a su hermano. Recordaba lo extraño de aquel incidente, cómo es que un segundo estaba ahí y al siguiente no, o eso es lo que había contado.

Podría decirse que así fue, pero a la vez no.

La verdad que Lovino nunca contó era otra.

Si él lo hubiese hecho, habría explicado cómo fue que su hermano iba corriendo hacia él, agitando una mano en el aire y esbozado su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, para después detenerse en seco. Detenerse literalmente, porque dejó de correr, pero se quedó en la misma posición, sonriendo y con la mano en el aire. Pero Feliciano no fue el único. Todos a su alrededor se congelaron. Los vendedores de fruta, las carretas que pasaban por ahí, los niños corriendo, las palomas volando; diablos, incluso el agua de un balde que alguien había tirado, incluso el agua misma, se había detenido a medio metro del suelo.

Lovino vio y tomó en cuenta cada uno de estos detalles, grabándolos en su mente, al igual que hizo con lo que sucedió después.

Una figura, grande, oscura e indescriptible, con ojos rojos, y una dos grandes cuernos, se acercó a su hermano, proyectando una gran sombra sobre el sonriente rostro de éste. Lovino trató de hacer algo a pesar del gran terror que sintió al ver aquella cosa; trató desesperadamente de moverse, sólo para darse cuenta de que él también estaba congelado y sin embargo podía ver todo.

Observó cómo aquél monstruo se acercó a su hermano. Su desesperación en ese momento no pudo ser descrita al ver que aquella cosa tomaba a Feliciano del brazo y lo sostenía en el aire,; el gemelo menor, al instante reaccionó, primero mirando a sus alrededores confundido y después al monstruo delante de él.

Lovino no pudo olvidar su rostro en ese momento. Su cara perdió todo color, su mandíbula se abrió a una distancia anormal, sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada y comenzó a balbucear.

Lo que le siguió, hizo que tuviera pesadillas por meses.

El monstruo volteó hacia él, solo ahora Lovino podía dar con su extraña forma. Tenía brazos cintura y piernas de hombre, pero su torso y rostro eran los de un toro negro y con los ojos rojos. El ''toro-hombre'', lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, para después volver a ver a Feliciano, quien ahora trataba de liberarse mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano y pedía ayuda.

Lovino estaba paralizado del miedo, pero no estaba congelado por esa razón. Fuera lo que fuere, la extraña fuerza que había paralizado al mundo, también lo estaba afectando; no podía moverse, pero miraba toda la escena atentamente y con impotencia.

Entonces Feliciano comenzó a desvanecerse. Primero fueron sus pies, Comenzaron a transformarse en humo y este comenzó a irse como si el viento lo arrastrara (la cosa es que no había viento porque al parecer este también se había quedado en pausa). Feliciano se sacudía, lloraba y gritaba. Lovino también sentía lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, y la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada, mientras su hermano, sangre de su sangre, estaba siendo desintegrado, era lo peor.

 _¡No, déjalo!¡Déjalo en paz!¡F-feliciano…!¡LLEVAME A MI, PERO DEJALO A ÉL!¡NO!_

Lovino solo podía gritar e implorar en su mente, una y otra vez, pero no fue suficiente. Feliciano ya tenía desintegrada la mitad de su cuerpo, y la bestia aun sostenía su brazo en lo alto.

Entonces Feliciano miró por última vez a su hermano.

Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y así, el rostro de Feliciano comenzó a desvanecerse también en una nube de humo que el viento se llevó. En el último recuerdo que Lovino tenía de los ojos de su hermano, la desesperación y el miedo estaban en todas partes de esas gemas de ámbar.

Al siguiente momento, todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, excepto Lovino, que parecía una piedra por el horror y desesperación. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se dejó caer sobre de rodillas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. La gente que pasaba lo miraba extrañada y asustada, pero a Lovino no le podría importar menos.

Prácticamente, acababa de ver morir a su hermano.

Después de eso, Lovino se dio cuenta de que al parecer nadie más vio lo que sucedió ese día, y él nunca contó la verdad, pero hasta la actualidad y ahora con veinte años, Lovino se seguía preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió, y, si realmente él hubiese podido hacer algo si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de moverse.

Ahora trabajaba solo las tierras heredadas por su abuelo, ya que no podía rentarlas o venderlas; en el primer caso porque el reino ya cobraba al menos un treinta por ciento de las ganancias y a cualquiera que le interesara cultivar, solo le parecería más fácil conseguir sus propias tierras a tener que pagar una alta renta mensual. Y en el segundo caso… las leyes del reino estipulaban que Lovino solo podría venderlas con el consentimiento de ambos propietarios, es decir, necesitaba a Feliciano, a quien oficial y legamente consideraban desaparecido, pero claro, ¿cómo podría solo ir y decirles 'Disculpe, no puedo traer a mi hermano porque el hombre toro que congela la realidad hizo que literalmente se esfumara como un cigarro'? No, no podía.

—¡Maldición!¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!¡No es justo que me pudra trabajando así durante el resto de mi vida!

Y por si todo lo anterior no fuese poco, también estaban los rumores…

Al parecer todos habían notado la desaparición de alguien tan animado como su hermano y si bien algunos lo atribuyeron a los traficantes de personas, a otros les dio la gana acusar a Lovino de matar a su hermano para quedarse con toda la propiedad.

Si Lovino hubiese sabido quien inició los rumores, le habría ido a visitar "amistosamente" acompañado de su rastrillo, de su pala, o incluso de su guadaña. La verdad era que sospechaba de los de la propiedad de al lado y del hombre del puesto de manzanas por el que pasaba su hermano todos los días para ir a vender los tomates, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para acusar a alguno de ellos, mucho menos para hacer justicia por sí sólo.

Lovino las veía duras en su situación, trabajando como burro noche y día, porque en la noche lo que hacía era conservar los tomates que cosechaba de diferentes formas, algunos los deshidrataba, otros los encurtía, otros los asaba, algunos les ponía sal, y a veces hasta los hacia salsa y los comía con pasta que él mismo preparaba.

Esa noche Lovino estaba comiendo pasta precisamente, recordando cómo era el platillo favorito de su tonto (pero querido) hermano. Estaba casi terminando, cuando escuchó los toques en la puerta, o más bien los golpes.

—¡Ya voy! Maldición, ese idiota va a derribar la excusa de puerta si sigue golpeando así…—se llevó la mano a la barbilla— Al menos, tal vez así tenga una excusa para cobrarla al doble de su valor y la reparación también…

Al abrir la puerta de golpe, Lovino no encontró a persona alguna en el lugar.

De repente escuchó un quejido de dolor. Miró hacia un lado y tirado junto a un arbusto que estaba pegado a la entrada, oculto de todos los demás, estaba un hombre, tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, jadeando y era claro que estaba experimentando dolor.

—Vuelva más tarde.

Y Lovino cerró la puerta.

Apoyó su espalda sobre esta y suspiró. Desvió la mirada; bien, detengámonos un momento a considerar la situación de Lovino, mejor dicho, a ver qué pasa por la mente de Lovino.

Sí, hay un hombre herido y tirado cerca de su puerta. Si, ese hombre gastó sus últimas fuerzas para tocar la puerta y pedir ayuda. Si, él ya sabe que está ahí afuera casi en su puerta. Si, ese hombre podría estar en peligro de muerte. ¿Pero, y Lovino?

Lovino es pobre, Lovino vive solo, Lovino no sabe nada sobre curar heridas, Lovino casi no tiene comida, Lovino no tiene nada para atender las heridas del sujeto, Lovino básicamente no puede hacer nada…

Volvió a escuchar un quejido de dolor.

Si, Lovino quizá no podía hacer nada, pero si ese sujeto ya estaba para morir, lo menos que Lovino podía hacer era supervisar que muriera en paz.

Y así, decidido a hacer lo correcto, abrió la puerta de nuevo y miró al hombre. Estaba muy mal. Tenía heridas "pequeñas" en los brazos y una herida de flecha en un muslo, pero lo más grave eran su cabeza y abdomen. De un lado de su cabeza tenía sangre escurriendo, y en su abdomen tenía una gran herida que parecía una puñalada, pero a la vez, los bordes de esta parecían alguna quemadura, como si lo hubiesen herido con hierro al rojo vivo.

Se le erizó la piel al pensar en lo increíblemente doloroso que debió haber sido eso.

Sin mucho tiempo para pensar en algo mejor, ya que el hombre comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, Lovino lo tomó pasando sus brazos debajo de las axilas del otro y arrastrándolo como pudo a través de la puerta, lo movió hasta la habitación de su hermano. En algunas ocasiones rozó las heridas en los brazos y la pierna del hombre la movió demás haciendo que este gruñera un poco por el dolor, pero fuera de eso, estaba muy callado, demasiado callado…

En donde Lovino podía tocar, su respiración iba demasiado lenta, y apenas podía percibir sus latidos…

Se apresuró todo lo que pudo y lo colocó de manera algo brusca sobre la cama, pero siempre con cuidado de que su cabeza no golpeara demasiado. Rápidamente salió de la habitación, fue a una de las cajoneras por paños de tela limpios, al pozo para llenar un tazón con agua limpia y cuando volvió casi deja caer todo.

La herida en el abdomen del hombre, que era la que parecía más grave estaba casi curada.

Solo quedaba una especie de raspón, como si lo hubiesen rozado con hierro caliente en vez de apuñalarlo.

Lovino se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, antes de acercarse con cautela. Sus pasos eran lo más silenciosos y cuidadosos que podían, controlaba su respiración agitada, y trataba de estar alerta para correr en caso de algo.

¿Qué tal si este hombre no era normal?¿Y si era alguna especie de mago o hechicero, y además utilizaba magia negra?¿Y si no era un hombre en realidad?¿Acaso había dejado entrar a su casa a alguna clase de monstruo o demonio?¿Una criatura magica de aquellas que rondaban por el bosque y desaparecían a las personas?

Lovino decidió ignorar su paranoia y se acercó al hombre. Si bien sus heridas ya no eran tan graves, aún tenía sangre y algunos raspones. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, Lovino se sentó en la cama, remojó un trapo, lo exprimió y comenzó a limpiar las heridas y la sangre en el cuerpo del hombre.

 _Diablos, ¿Cómo terminé de enfermera para un idiota desconocido?¿Qué habría estado haciendo éste tipo para terminar así? Seguro algo realmente estúpido… Tiene cara de que hacía algo estúpido._

Después de quejarse en voz alta Lovino suspiró y siguió limpiando al hombre. Después de encargarse de la herida del muslo, siguió con la del abdomen (o lo que quedaba de ella), las de los brazos, y finalmente la de la cabeza.

Lovino se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos. Traía buena ropa, suave, casi nueva y, por supuesto, costosa. También tenía un rostro...

 _Idiota._

Pensó Lovino.

Idiota pero atractivo, bastante, a lo cual, Lovino no podía evitar mas que sonrojarse de coraje. Él era atractivo, y cuando de chicas lindas se trataba, se podía comportar como el más caballeroso del mundo a pesar de su usual apatía, pero, ¿de qué servía todo eso cuando no lo tomaban en serio? O mas bien, la mayoría sólo lo miraban como un granjero ermitaño y sin dinero (lo cual tampoco estaba muy alejado de la realidad).

Y eso le llevaba a estar algo celoso de este hombre que además de ser guapo era rico seguramente.

—Genial, tengo a la prueba viviente de que la vida me odia— Comentó con sarcasmo mientras miraba al hombre.

Pues pensándolo bien quizá a Lovino no le iba tan mal. Si bien ese hombre era rico y tenía una piscina de monedas de oro o la suficiente comida para llenar a toda una ciudad, él estaba herido, y Lovino no.

Sí, era algo patético que Lovino tuviese qué conformarse con la desgracia de aquel hombre, pero viendo lo obvio de la situación y a quien le iba peor los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, ¿qué otra forma de consuelo le quedaba?

—Más vale que cuando despierte me dé una recompensa por salvar su trasero.

Satisfecho con ese razonamiento, Lovino asintió e iba a continuar con su trabajo, cuando el hombre comenzó a abrir los ojos y después de unos segundos de tratar de enfocar su vista, al mirar el rostro de Lovino, sus brillantes ojos color verde se abrieron de hran manera en sorpresa. Al igual que los de Lovino cuando escuchó las primeras palabras de aquél sujeto.

— _¿Feliciano, que sucedió?_

* * *

 **03/17/2017**

 **So, espero que lean el siguiente capitulo! Los amo!**

 **Gracias por leer~!**


	2. Antonio

**Holaaaaaaa! Actualizacion!**

 **Respuestas de reviews al final del capitulo!**

 **Ya tengo reviews/follows/fav * gracias! no puedo creer que haya juntado tantas en el primer capitulo!**

 **De verdad, me alegra que les guste, solo con que lo lean me motiva a seguir escribiendo, aunque no me quejo de los comentarios e.e amo saber sus opiniones, y ya saben: Si tienen dudas solo pregunten! :DD**

 **Disfruten el capitulo~!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2\. Antonio**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

— ¡Lovi~!¡Mira estos tomates!¿Acaso no son hermosos? Tan rojos y redonditos — Abrazó a la planta — Muchas gracias por esto, Amelia. Sigue esforzándote así.

— ¿Amelia?¿De qué estás hablando ahora, bastardo? — Antonio, que ya se había acostumbrado al lenguaje y al mal carácter de Lovino, sonrió.

— Así la he bautizado, la hermosa Amelia — dijo mientras reía un poco y miraba a las otras plantas alrededor, para después poner una mano al lado de su boca y susurrarle a Lovino — Es la más bonita, y da los mejores tomates de todas… Pero, shhh, no les digas a las demás, eso rompería sus corazones. Sobre todo el de la pobrecita Beatriz. Me ha costado mucho hacer que se recuperara, ¿sabes que estaba casi marchita antes de que la encontrara?

— ¡Deja de bautizar a las plantas, eso es raro y escalofriante! — ¿Por qué las quería tratar como mujeres? Lovino no tenía idea — ¡Además ellas no te oyen, mucho menos te entienden, serás idiota!

—Ay, pero Lovi, ¿no-?

— ¡Y te dije que dejes de llamarme así idiota! — Lo interrumpió Lovino — ¡No me pongas sobrenombres mucho menos ese! — Así lo llamaba Feliciano a veces.

— ¡Lovi, no seas así!

— ¡Que dejes de llamarme así, idiota!

Antonio sólo miró estupefacto a Lovino mientras este se ponía a quitar los tomates y de vez en cuando atender a las plantas que lo necesitaban. Después de unos segundos de no oír más que el ruido provocado por él, decidió mirar a Antonio, para ver que hacía.

 _Espero_ _que no esté descansando mientras yo estoy aquí, matándome con el resto de a las plantas._

Pensó Lovino, pero al voltear se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Antonio lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Q-qué tanto miras?¿Tengo dos cabezas o qué?

Antonio rió.

—No es eso, no es eso — respondió alegremente — Es que pensaba en cómo es que tú hacías todo esto sólo antes de que yo viniese a parar aquí contigo. Debió ser un poco difícil, ¿no es así?

Lovino se detuvo al oír eso. La verdad es que la ayuda de Antonio le había llegado como caído del cielo, si con caído del cielo te refieres a todo herido, mallugado, sangrando, inconsciente y con amnesia.

Así es amnesia.

 _Y sin embargo recordó el nombre de mi hermano._

Pensaba amargamente Lovino, que comenzaba a repasar aquella escena en su mente.

* * *

— ¿Feliciano, que sucedió?

Lovino se apartó rápidamente y se quedó rígido como una roca. Inmóvil, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

No. No. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y de donde conocía a Feliciano?¿Cómo pudo confundirlo con él?¿Acaso no sabía que Feliciano estaba muerto?¿Eso significaba que él también era de la ciudad?¿Pero entonces por qué no sabía que Feliciano estaba muerto?

— ¿Qué dices?¿Conocías a mi hermano? — Alzó la mirada, que estaba llena de rabia ciega — ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!¡Cómo te atreves a confundirme con él! — Lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió. El otro solo lo miró con temor, para después desviar la mirada, afligido por no saber las respuestas.

Increíble. Estaba hablando con un completo desconocido acerca de su fallecido hermano. No cabía duda de que el carisma de Feliciano trascendía incluso después de su muerte.

Lovino no podía evitar sentirse mal, después de todo al morir su hermano si bien una parte de sí mismo murió con él, también las inseguridades de Lovino dejaron de ser tan fuertes. Al saber que ya nadie lo compararía con su hermano había algo de alegría en ese hecho, era algo...triste y alegre al mismo tiempo, y Lovino se sentía culpable por esa pizca de felicidad que la muerte de su hermano le había otorgado.

Pero cuando este hombre mencionó el nombre de su hermano, y aún más, lo confundió con él, sintió en su pecho algo de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a confundirlo con Feliciano? Si, eran gemelos, pero aun así había algunas diferencias, como la tonalidad de su cabello que era un poco más oscuro que el de Feliciano, o el color de sus ojos, los de su hermano eran de color ámbar mientras los de Lovino eran de un verde olivo. ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para diferenciarlos?¿Acaso era realmente insignificante comparado con Feliciano?

—Yo… lo siento — Interrumpió los pensamientos emo de Lovino — No sé por qué se me vino a la mente en cuanto vi tu rostro. ¿Creo que debía recordar ese nombre…?¿Era importante? ¡Bueno, si lo olvidé supongo que no lo era!

El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada. Lovino lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

 _¿Acaso está loco?¡¿Le da risa no recordar nada?! Espera, si no recuerda nada eso significa que…_

—Oye, ¿no recuerdas nada?¿Tu nombre, tu familia, dónde vives?

—Pues… desvió la mirada de nuevo No.

Algo dentro de la mente de Lovino hizo un sonido como cuando rompen una hoja de papel, pero fue mucho más fuerte. Adiós recompensa.

—No…No — se pasó una mano por la cara y se revolvió el cabello de la frustración. Si ese sujeto no recordaba nada ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

—Espera, recuerdo algo.

— ¿Si? — Lovino alzó la mirada inmediatamente.

— ¡Mi nombre es Antonio! — comenzó a reír de nuevo, como si la vida fuera hermosa y Lovino no tuviese que hacer de niñera para un payaso amnésico.

— ¿Eso es todo?¿Y de que te ríes? — Lovino casi estaba gritando. Comenzaba a molestarse; si nunca había sido así de paciente ni con su tonto (pero querido) hermano, ¿Por qué habría de serlo con el amnésico desconocido?

—Mmmm… si, es todo. Lo siento. Estoy muy confundido, y no puedo evitar reír. Realmente no puedo.

Lovino contuvo la respiración. Era muy tarde en la noche, y su paciencia (que no era mucha para ser honestos) se estaba agotando. Después de varios momentos de risas por parte de Antonio, Lovino explotó.

— ¡Silencio!¡Silencio idiota!¡¿De qué te ríes?!¡Sea lo que sea, no es gracioso!¡¿Cómo puedes reírte en tu situación?!

—Ajaja, l-lo siento. No pude evitarlo — se limpió una lagrimita del ojo. Se tranquilizó y miró a Lovino — D-disculpa… — esta vez lo dijo en un tono más serio. Bajó la mirada y se tocó la cabeza, solo para quitar rápido la mano, ya que aún tenía la herida abierta. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de su estado — ¿Qué me pasó?

—No lo sé ¡Dímelo tú! — dijo Lovino algo molesto señalando la herida en el abdomen de Antonio.

–Pues… ahora que lo pienso bien no lo sé realmente. Y tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo – colocó una mano en su barbilla y desvió la mirada pensativo pero después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza — No tengo idea de que sucedió. No puedo recordar nada.

Lovino se volvió a revolver el cabello por la frustración. Se estaba cuestionando seriamente ¿debería echarlo a patadas de su casa?¿Quizás a escobazos?

No lo sabía. Pero solo podía pensar en una cosa

 _Este sujeto será una carga. Y yo no pienso llevarla._

Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los suyos, no necesitaba cuidar a un sujeto tan despistado y que no le era útil.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas tú? — Le preguntó sonriente Antonio.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? — Fenómeno. Añadió Lovino en su mente. No debía dejarse engañar. No podía confiar en el tal Antonio si es que ese era su verdadero nombre. Que sus heridas sanaran tan rápido obviamente no era normal.

—Bueno — sonrió — más que nada me gustaría conocer el nombre de quien me salvó para agradecerle de forma apropiada, ¿es eso algo malo?

—Tsh — Lovino desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, pero Antonio no se rindió y siguió mirándolo como si fuera un niño. Lovino dejó escapar un gruñido y habló de mala gana — Lovino Vargas.

— ¡Loviiii~! rio Antonio, para cinco segundos después estar en el suelo llorando y sobándose la cabeza — ¡Lovi!¿Por quééééé?

— ¡Silencio, idiota!¡No vuelvas a llamarme así en todo lo que resta de tu patética existencia! — Así lo llamaba Feliciano usualmente, entonces era una fibra sensible para Lovino.

— ¡Loviiiiiiii~! — Se quejó Antonio nuevamente con un dejo de dolor, para después comenzar a reírse y levantarse como si nada. Miró a Lovino — Gracias Lovino, por ayudarme. Eres muy bueno.

Lovino lo miraba de manera reprobatoria, pero muy en el fondo, estaba feliz de que le agradecieran y lo llamaran bueno, después de todo quien siempre se llevaba los cumplidos era Feliciano.

— ¡Silencio! — se cruzó de brazos mirándolo acusadoramente — ¡A-ahora tengo que pensar en que haré con una carga inútil como tú, bastardo!

— ¿Si? — Antonio lo miraba entretenido. Para él era divertido verlo gritar y hacer berrinche.

— ¡Si! — respondió bruscamente — ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para entretenerme haciendo de niñera para ti! Tengo que levantarme temprano — comenzó contando con los dedos — tengo que ir a revisar las plantas que están creciendo, debo remover la tierra para que sea más fértil…

Antonio, cuyas heridas ya habían sanado totalmente, se levantó cuando su estómago comenzó a dolerle y a gruñir fuertemente. ¿Cuándo había comido por última vez?

—...Tengo que comenzar a arar la tierra que está desocupada, y, agh, como odio eso; sin algún animal es difícil mover la cosa para arar, así que tengo que hacerlo yo mismo y eso me toma más tiempo…

Antonio ya había recorrido la mitad de la casa (tampoco es que fuese muy grande) en su búsqueda por algo de comer.

—...Tengo que sacar las semillas de la bodega, tengo que esparcirlas por todas partes, tengo que cubrirlas con tierra y remover esta una vez más…

Antonio se dio cuenta de que la habitación de Lovino estaba muy desordenada. Debía ser su habitación ya que era la única que parecía haber sido usada recientemente (o al menos eso deducía por la comida tirada y la cama desecha).

—...Tengo que esparcir estiércol, agh, la peor parte — murmuró Lovino — Tengo que regar todo con una regadera más pequeña que tu cerebro así que ya te imaginarás, y hacer todo eso, yo solo, y en esta semana para cuatro hectáreas de terreno. ¿De verdad crees que tengo tiempo para volver a enseñarte como ir al baño tu solo?¡NO!

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó Antonio mordiendo tranquilamente un tomate — Está bien.

— ¿Eh? — Lovino lo miró estupefacto, antes de ponerse tan rojo como el tomate que Antonio mordía y explotar — ¡Idiota!¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!¡¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que te dije?!¡¿Te vale carajo lo que estoy diciendo, lo que tengo que hacer?!¡¿Crees que esto es un estúpido juego?!

—Lovino, ¡No te escuché nada!¿te importaría repetirlo?

— ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo, desgraciado!

—Lo siento, lo siento — dijo riendo un poco — Este tomate es muy bueno, deberías comer uno. ¡Son deliciosos! Aunque no tanto como los churros — Lovino no escuchó eso último. En su cabeza se formó una idea fabulosa.

* * *

Y así es como Lovino terminó viviendo con el idiota de Antonio.

Aunque no tenía mucho de que quejarse, después de todo, Antonio había resultado de gran ayuda en un momento crítico como lo eran todos los días de su vida: Lo ayudaba a cultivar, tratar la tierra, cosechar de las plantas que ya habían crecido antes de que llegara e incluso lo ayudaba a vender los tomates en el mercado del pueblo. Y cabe decir que se estaba volviendo muy popular con las mujeres de todas las edades, quienes a veces iban a comprar sólo para ver a Antonio.

Eso sí, había algo que molestaba siempre a Lovino fue el hecho de que Antonio era un idiota pervertido y hablaba demasiado, o al menos desde el punto de vista de Lovino.

Convivieron así por un par de semanas. Para entonces las ganancias de Lovino se habían multiplicado considerablemente gracias al carisma de Antonio y a su popularidad con las mujeres. Incluso se había comprado una carreta nueva, y esperaba que en poco tiempo también pudiese comprar un caballo, para que así Antonio y él pudiesen dejar de llevar la carreta.

Pero no todo puede durar para siempre.

Aquel día Lovino y Antonio volvían precisamente del mercado después de vender los tomates. Antonio le ayudaba a jalar la carreta cuando una rueda de esta se atascó en un hoyo del camino.

— ¡Maldición!¡Estúpida carreta, estúpido hoyo, estúpido camino, estúpido gobierno que no puede hacer algo con sus caminos que están de la fregada! — gritaba Lovino mientras pateaba la rueda atascada.

— ¡L-Lovi!¡Cálmate! — Antonio colocó una mano en su hombro — No te preocupes, la ciudad no queda muy lejos, ¿no? Iré a buscar ayuda, tú sólo espérame aquí.

— ¡No tardes, bastardo, o te colgaré de cabeza en el árbol de allá! — dijo Lovino mientras señalaba una dirección a lo tonto (donde realmente no había ningún árbol, pero bueno, hablamos de Lovino) para después cruzarse de brazos y recargar su espalda en un costado de la carreta.

—De acuerdo — dijo Antonio riendo un poco — Ya vuelvo.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y Lovino lo observó.

— ¡Acelera el paso, idiota! — Gritó Lovino, y en unos segundos la espalda de Antonio ya se había perdido en la distancia.

Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se iba a mover para sentarse en la parte trasera de la carreta, cuando vio algo brillar en el suelo. Se acercó y vio que era el colgante de Cruz de Antonio, cuyo cordel se había roto y caído sin que este se diera cuenta.

—Ese idiota distraído. A este paso algún día perderá la cabeza aunque la tenga pegada. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que sucedió con su cerebro — dijo esto último con una sonrisa arrogante y se metió el colgante en el bolsillo para entregárselo después al otro. Se sentó en la parte trasera a esperar. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando comenzó a darle un ataque a los nervios, aunque, seamos razonables, era obvio. Estaba sólo, en medio del camino, en medio de la nada, en medio del bosque y era de noche. ¿A quién no le da escalofríos una situación así?

— E-ese idiota... más le v-vale que vuelva... ¡p-p-pronto...!¡¿Quien anda ahí?! — gritó Lovino de manera histérica cuando unos arbustos en la orilla del camino comenzaron a moverse.

Rápidamente buscó algo para defenderse en la carreta, pero solo encontró la regadera que utilizaba para mantener los tomates frescos en el mercado.

Tomó la regadera firmemente, listo para estrellársela en la cabeza a cualquier persona/ser que quisiera atacarlo.

Más arbustos comenzaron a moverse, pero ahora en otros lugares y todos al mismo tiempo. Lovino se puso más nervioso y apretó más su agarre en la regadera.

El arbusto siguió moviéndose, cada vez más, hasta que salió un conejito. Lovino bajó la regadera y alzó una ceja. De los otros lugares también salieron varios conejitos y todos se juntaron en medio del camino, para después irse en la misma dirección hacia el bosque.

— ¡Son tan lindos!¿A que si, aru?

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — Soltó Lovino al tiempo que daba un salto del susto haciendo que cayera de su lugar en la carreta.

— ¿Qué pasa, aru? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.

Lovino volteó para mirar al dueño de la voz que lo había asustado tan repentinamente. Era un hombre oriental, de cabello largo y una apariencia... ¿delicada? (Amanerado, en palabras de Lovino) A falta de la una mejor manera de describirlo.

— ¡¿Quién eres, bastardo?!¡¿Por qué llegas así de repente?!

Lovino no tardó en hacer oír su voz, como siempre.

—Lo siento, aru. Íbamos camino a la ciudad y me entretuve haciendo negocios. Les dije que los alcanzaría después, pero me he perdido — dijo llevándose una mano (o más bien una manga, porque las mangas de su ropa, porque le quedaban excesivamente grandes) a la barbilla — Tu eres de aquí, ¿no?¿conoces el camino, aru?¿crees que me puedas ayudar?

Lovino estaba a punto de pedirle amablemente que se jodiera, cuando una especie de niebla comenzó a rodearlos y de repente aterrizó una extraña silueta a unos metros de Lovino.

— Así que... ¿Sigues vivo?¿Por qué te ocultabas? Sólo quiero jugar contigo.

Una extraña voz femenina provenía de la silueta, que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Lovino, quien sólo retrocedió hasta chocar contra el otro hombre. Finalmente la silueta se pudo distinguir. Era una joven que traía puesto un vestido azul. Un moño blanco decoraba su cabello rubio cenizo y tenía los ojos claros. Hubiese sido hermosa, de no ser por el hecho de que despedía un aura mortífera y aterradora. Al mirarlos a ambos se confundió y les dirigió una mirada llena de rabia

— ¿Qué?¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?!

— ¡O-oye, yo no sé de qué hablas...! — aclaró Lovino levantando las manos, a lo que ella lo tomó como una amenaza y rápidamente sacó un cuchillo.

— ¡Se supone que el amuleto está justo aquí!¡¿Acaso lo están ocultando?!

— Señorita, por favor cálmese ¿qué está diciendo, aru? — Esta vez fue el otro el que habló, y la mujer se paró en seco. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia el chico.

—Tú... ¡Tú! — Gritó ella, cada vez poniéndose más histérica — ¡Tú!¡Por tu culpa él se fue!¡Devuélvelo!¡Devuélveme a mi hermano! — Dicho lo último la niebla comenzó a hacerse más densa.

— ¡Oye, tú!¡¿De qué está hablando ésta loca?!¡¿La conoces!?

— _Iron Distortion(*1)_ —susurró la mujer.

Como respuesta a eso, alrededor de la mujer se materializaron varios cuchillos y dagas de la nada, las cuales apuntó a Lovino. En un segundo ya habían volado en su dirección y el sólo pudo observar con los ojos totalmente abiertos cómo se aproximaban a él.

—¡ _Eyesight Shanzhai! (*2)_

De repente apareció frente a él un... ¡¿Un panda?! Si, un panda gigante recibió las cuchillas por Lovino y éstas rebotaron inmediatamente hacia la mujer, pero se deshicieron en niebla al acercársele.

— ¡Atrás!

Lovino volteó hacia su derecha y vio al hombre de antes en una extraña posición. Sus piernas separadas, una de ellas doblada y la otra totalmente extendida, además de que sus brazos estaban frente a él y sus manos como en forma de garras.

— ¿Qué fue e-?

— ¡Tú hacia atrás! — Le respondió la mujer ignorando a Lovino totalmente — ¡Acabaré con él y después te torturaré para que me digas dónde está mi hermano!

— ¡No sé de qué habla-!

— ¡No me mientas!

Más cuchillos aparecieron y los volvió a lanzar de nuevo pero esta vez hacia ambos. El hombre oriental se movió, alzó las manos y las bajó repentinamente, iniciando así una especie de danza. El panda comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer, y conforme este avanzaba ella arrojaba más cuchillos, que le eran devueltos nuevamente. El hombre seguía con su danza, que parecía cada vez más un estilo de pelea; a veces daba puñetazos al frente, a veces esquivaba, a veces daba patadas circulares, todo perfectamente sincronizado y armonioso. El panda avanzaba, golpeaba los cuchillos con una de sus garras y dispersaba la niebla.

— Ya me cansé de esto.

Otra voz resonó entre la niebla, pero esta vez era masculina. A un lado de la mujer, apareció un hombre joven, de cabello rubio rosado y ojos rojos. Traía puesto un abrigo de un rojo oscuro, botas color café, y un sombrerito a juego con su abrigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó fríamente la mujer — Te dije que esperaras entre los arboles por si intentaba escapar.

— ¡Sí esperé! Pero él nunca apareció, vengo ¿y veo que tú te quedas toda la diversión? Eso no es justo — se quejó para después chasquear con la lengua y mirar el panda de forma aburrida — En serio Natalia, no sé por qué te complicas tanto la vida, ¿no basta con sólo hacer esto? _Apa Sâmbetei_ _Clay(*3)._

El hombre colocó una mano sobre la tierra, y ésta comenzó a moverse. Se formaron algunos agujeros de los cuales salieron-

— ¡¿Q-q-q-q-que es eso?!¡¿Manos?! — Gritó Lovino perdiendo todo el color de su cara.

— ¡N-no lo sé, pero es horriblemente extraño y aterrador, aru! — Gritó el otro sujeto, y en efecto, era horrible.

De la tierra brotaron manos oscuras, ya que estaban hechas con el mismo barro del suelo. No tenían rostros, se les caía algo de barro de los costados y sus pies estaban arraigados al suelo. Al terminar eran diez hombres de barro en total.

— ¡Eso es! — Gritó el rubio de forma divertida — ¡Tiemblen ante mi poderoso ejército de monstruos de arcilla!

—Tsh — chasqueó con la lengua la chica identificada como Natalia — Presumido.

—Aaaahhh... no te sientas mal Natalia — dijo el rubio al ver que Natalia se cruzaba de brazos — Todos sabemos que soy mejor que tú.

— ¿Quieres que yo misma te cierre la boca?

—Vamos Natalia, no seas aburrida y disfruta del show — dijo señalando a su ejército, que ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el panda de dos metros.

—Escucha — quédate atrás de mí y no interfieras, ¿está bien? Ellos son peligrosos, y sean cuales sean las razones que tienen, está claro que quieren deshacerse de nosotros, aru.

Para ese entonces, su mente por fin había registrado quien era Natalia. Aunque se preguntaba seriamente como era que la chica estaba ahí, atacándolo en medio del camino de forma tan letal, y sobre todo, ¿dónde estaba su hermana? Era obvio que debería tener una seria conversación con su hermano acerca de lo que Natalia había hecho con su vida.

Lovino sólo pudo asentir, a pesar de estar detrás del otro, quien tomó su silencio como respuesta.

—Escucha Natalia. Ya te recuerdo, aru. Discúlpame por no reconocerte antes, pero la última vez que te vi aun tenías diez años, aru. Debes saber que yo no me llevé a tu hermano, el vino conmigo por voluntad propia, y porque creyó que era lo mejor para us—

— ¡Cállate!¡No quiero saber nada más!¡Si no hubiese sido por ti, él nunca nos hubiese abandonado!¡Todo el tiempo hablando de ti!¡De su mejor amigo Yao!¡Te odio!

—Así que no podremos hacer esto por las buenas... Es una pena.

Yao colocó sus manos al frente en posición de batalla, y comenzó a controlar de nuevo a su panda. Este se lanzó contra los muñecos de arcilla, quienes reaccionaron lanzándose todos al mismo tiempo sobre el panda. Yao miró a Vladimir, quien tenía alzada una mano y sonrió al notar la mirada del otro.

—Ya veo, ¿así que tú también eres un titiritero? Pero hay algunas diferencias entre tú y yo — sonrió de forma arrogante y con un chasquido de dedos, otros diez muñecos de barro aparecieron de la tierra. Y se le volvieron a lanzar encima al panda, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo — ¿Lo ves? Eso era a lo que me refería, tú y yo no somos iguales.

Yao sonrió.

— Tienes razón, no somos iguales, aru — comenzó a moverse con más vigor y rapidez en un estilo diferente al anterior. Era mucho más animado y veloz que antes. Inmediatamente la forma del panda que aún seguía en el suelo, comenzó a brillar y cambiar de forma debajo de todos los muñecos, que después explotaron, dando paso a un dragón chino de color rojo con dorado, el cual se movía ágilmente y con velocidad, destruyendo varios muñecos de arcilla a su paso.

Lovino miraba totalmente asombrado la batalla. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que sucedía que no vio la figura que llegaba por detrás.

Yao sintió un dolor agudo y penetrante en su espalda alta, muy cerca de su hombro, para después sentir como la hoja del cuchillo se deslizaba fuera de su piel. Dejó de mover ese brazo y el dragón perdió fuerza y estabilidad, aunque siguió moviéndose como pudo, al igual que su amo, que ahora combatía a Natalia usando el estilo de pelea ya antes mencionado.

Mientras Yao y Natalia combatían entre sí, los muñecos de arcilla aprovecharon para derribar al dragón que ahora se encontraba débil. Entre ocho lograron retenerlo en el suelo. El tipo que controlaba a los muñecos metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una especie de amuleto. Era una gema azul colgando de una cadena, la cual comenzó a moverse por sí sola, cada vez más y más, hasta que terminó apuntando en la dirección de Lovino, que retrocedió un paso al ver la sonrisa algo malévola y divertida que el otro le dirigió.

Otro chasquido y varias manos botaron de la tierra, atrapando las piernas de Lovino y obligándole a quedarse justo donde estaba.

— Así que — el hombre de ojos rojos se acercó lentamente a Lovino — El péndulo te apunta a ti. Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que te mate?¿Veneno, agua, cuchillo, el sonido de Natalia cantando?

La mencionada volteó inmediatamente.

—Vladimir, deja de jugar, y sé que te puede parecer imposible, pero ¿podrías dejar de ser un idiota? Ese no es Antonio.

Lovino sintió como el corazón se le bajó hasta el estómago.

 _¿A-Antonio…?_

Se quedó congelado por el miedo y la confusión. Le parecía una escena muy familiar. Una escena en la que, paralizado ,observaba con miedo todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Y entonces por qué el péndulo lo señala a él? — El sujeto ahora identificado como Vladimir señaló a Lovino con ambas manos y después se cruzó de brazos — ¿Crees que Antonio esté cerca?

—No lo sé — Cuando Lovino pudo enfocar su vista finalmente, vio que Yao estaba tirado en el suelo. Natalia esculcó sus bolsillos y finalmente sacó el colgante de cruz. Miró a Lovino unos segundos y continuó hablando — pero podríamos usarlo para atraer a Antonio ¿Crees que por nada él tiene su amuleto? Lo conoce de alguna parte.

Vladimir volvió a sonreír de forma malévola y chasqueó los dedos. Las manos comenzaron a jalar las piernas de Lovino y la tierra comenzó a abrirse debajo de él. Lovino comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero era inútil.

Yao abrió los ojos y escuchó todo lo que sucedía. Como pudo, el pobre se levantó, se limpió el rostro y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez invocó a una mantis; no se movía tanto como el dragón, pero fue suficiente para que Natalia fuese a confrontar a Yao nuevamente, y Vladimir se concentrara en crear más muñecos de arcilla.

Lovino se removía para tratar de liberar sus piernas, pero estaban arraigadas al suelo. Vladimir vio sus intentos fallidos y sonrió de forma arrogante.

—No te molestes. Puedo crear más hombres de arcilla y sostenerte en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Pronto te-

¡PANG!

Vladimir no alcanzó a terminar cuando se escuchó un gran ruido sordo y metálico. De repente cayó de cara en el suelo, y detrás de él se encontraba Antonio, empuñando la pala que estaba en la carreta (y que Lovino usaba para cargar el estiércol que compraba para las plantas, asco).

Inmediatamente todos los muñecos de arcilla se deshicieron en pilas de tierra, y la fuerza que retenía a Lovino incrustado en el suelo desapareció, dejándolo moverse fuera del agujero de treinta centímetros que había quedado después de que la tierra debajo de él cediera.

— ¡Lovino!¿Te encuentras bien? — Antonio corrió a ayudarlo pero justo cuando puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro, este la quitó de un manotazo.

— ¡No me toques, bastardo!¡Esto es tu culpa!

Antonio se quedó con la mano alzada y una mirada que denotaba obvio impacto. Iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo un herido Yao fue lanzado hacia ellos.

— Ya veo. Así que después de todo sí estabas cerca — Natalia los miró de forma fría, no que eso fuese algo nuevo en ella — Hemos venido para llevarte de vuelta. O en el peor de los casos asesinarte. Si te resistes, no me contendré.

Antonio puso su brazo frente a Lovino, y empuñó la pala aún más firmemente.

— ¡Lovino!¡Quédate atrás! — lo miró de reojo y después volvió su vista a Natalia — Disculpa, — habló sereno, pero firme — pero no puedo reconocerte. No sé quién eres.

— Olvidaste entonces… — murmuró para sí misma. Lovino y Antonio no entendieron a qué se refería, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo mucho — Ya veo. Tendré que matarte entonces, ya no eres útil.

La niebla volvió a aparecer al igual que los cuchillos alrededor de Natalia. Estos volaron y se dirigieron hacia ambos, cuando de repente apareció la figura de un extraño gato con un moño en la cabeza. Era pequeña, pero fue suficiente para interceptar los cuchillos que iban a atravesarlos, los demás pasaron de largo.

— N-no lo arruinen… aru… — y Yao murió.

Nah, mentira.

Solo se desmayó, pero no por heridas, sino por agotamiento. Usar su poder de esa manera le agotaba bastante. Y como él lo diría: "Alguien tan viejo como yo no puede esforzarse tanto, aru".

— Y ahora — habló Natalia — veremos que tan bien esquivan — sonrió un poco, de manera escalofriante debo añadir, y alzó un cuchillo.

De repente la tierra volvió a removerse y Lovino tuvo que abstenerse de dar un grito poco masculino. A pesar de ya saber de lo que se trataba, volteó hacia atrás.

Vladimir los miraba mientras sonreía de la misma forma que Natalia. El hilo de sangre que le escurría por un costado junto con la poca luz del lugar, hacían que en contraste sus ojos rojos se vieran brillantes como los de algún animal.

— Lovino, quédate cerca — Antonio sostuvo arriba la pala.

Al ver como lo protegía a pesar de lo obvio de la situación, Lovino solo podía pensar en una cosa. Sonrió un poco.

 _Antonio, eres un idiota._

* * *

 **04/04/2017**

 **Horrible final, yeeeeeiiiiii! :DDD**

 **Para los que no lo sepan, Vladimir es Rumanía, no tiene nombre humano, asi que le di ese :v**

 ** _*1 Iron Distorion_** **: Significa "Distorsión del metal". No le di este poder por ninguna razón en especial la verdad. Con el puede hacer lo que sea con el metal; transformarlo, cambiarlo de forma, e incluso producir y materializar más si tiene cualquier objeto de metal, así que como siempre trae un cuchillo le funciona muy bien.**

 ***2** ** _Eyesight Shanzha_** **i** **: "Replica de lo que ve"(o ese es el significado que intenté darle) "Shanzhai" es la palabra china para "piratería" (no se burlen XD). Le permite a Yao hacer una copia, ya sea modificada o no, de cualquier ser vivo que haya visto, no conserva las propiedades del original, como poderes y habilidades, pero la ventaja es que puede manipularlo a voluntad como un títere.**

 ** _*3 Apa Sâmbetei Clay_** **: Significa "Arcilla del oceano del mundo". Basado en la leyenda de Rumanía acerca de la creación la vida, que cuenta que estaba todo el mundo cubierto por mar, así que Dios consiguió arena del fondo del mar y así creó la tierra. Básicamente le da el poder a Vladimir de manipular la tierra como si fuese "arcilla"(clay) en sus manos; darle propiedades mágicas, cambiar su condición o forma, moverla a voluntad, e incluso hacer figuras con ella.**

 ** _Mikan Albarn_** ** _De verdad? :DD Muchas gracias! Jeje, imaginate lo que sentirá Lovi con lo que le viene despues e.e espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D Gracias por leer y comentar nwn_**

 ** _Atzuyi_** ** _: Gracias :D ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado :D_**

 ** _Rockie Liz_** ** _: Aqui esta el otro :D aunque quedó en suspenso tambien :v pero ya verás que el siguiente si lo termino bien xD_**

 **Sin duda el final quedó raro, siento que pude hacerlo mejor pero no tengo inspiracion :'v**

 **Gracias por leer de todas formas :DDD**

 **Los amo!**


	3. Los Caballeros Aliados

**So, disfruten el capitulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto**

 **Gracias por leer! Los amo solo por eso! :DDD**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _3\. Los Caballeros Aliados_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Vladimir y Natalia comenzaron a moverse.

Como si fueran depredadores, los rodearon en círculo.

Natalia fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre Antonio. Al ser su objetivo, y por lo que sabía, que podía ser peligroso si se le hacía enojar, decidió ir por el primero. Claro que el hecho de que no recodara de lo que era capaz actuaba como una ventaja a su favor.

Vladimir por su parte observaba entretenido. En todos sus años de haber trabajado con Natalia, nunca había conocido al tal Antonio, pero le parecía un sujeto más, patético como otros. No entendía cuál era la precaución con la que Natalia lo observaba, pero no podía ser mucho, si acaso él estaba ahí, listo para comandar a su ejército de arcilla.

Natalia, ahora combatía mano a mano con Antonio. Mientras tanto, Lovino y Vladimir miraban la escena, el primero aterrado y el segundo entretenido.

Antonio esquivaba la peligrosa hoja del cuchillo, lo cual conseguía por poco, ya que ella era increíblemente veloz. Siguió tratando de apuñalarlo varias veces, y la verdad es que ella llevaba la ventaja. No solo porque era muy rápida, sino porque la pala que llevaba Antonio, sumado a su falta de ganas de lastimarla, hacían que prácticamente estuviese indefenso contra los ataques de la chica.

Lovino seguía observando todo con nerviosismo. Esas personas querían matar a Antonio, eso era bastante claro, pero él también la llevaría. Era obvio que no le tendrían misericordia alguna para perdonarle la vida, y en cuanto a pelear por sus vidas... También era obvio quienes tenían más probabilidades de perder. Mientras su mente se revolvía con todos esos pensamientos, Vladimir estaba sentado en una silla de arcilla, mientras dos muñecos lo atendían; uno lo abanicaba con una hoja gigante y el otro sostenía un vaso con una pajita y una pequeña sombrilla. Lovino se dio cuenta de esto y le lanzó una mirada al más puro estilo tsundere.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Vladimir sonriendo de lado — Ellos están en lo suyo, mientras tanto, yo descanso.

Mientras Vladimir se refrescaba bebiendo limonada, Antonio estaba siendo considerablemente superado por Natalia. La pala no le resultaba muy útil al momento de moverla o tratar de maniobrar con ella.

Al darse cuenta de que Antonio no parecía tener la menor de las destrezas en combate, Natalia por fin concluyó en que no era peligroso, al menos no como le habían contado, así que atacó con más fuerza.

Antonio apenas tenía tiempo para esquivar los ataques de Natalia, cuando esta lo golpeó en el costado con una fuerte patada que terminó mandándolo al suelo.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó Lovino corriendo hacia Antonio. Se arrodilló a su lado, justo cuando el otro comenzaba a perder la consciencia — ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte idiota!¡No lo hagas!

Pero, ¿cómo no se iba a desmayar el pobre? Más con las tremendas bofetadas que le estaba dando Lovino con la intención de "ayudarlo".

— L-lovi… p-por favor, tus golpes me duelen mucho más…

Y finalmente Antonio perdió el conocimiento.

Yao aún se encontraba inconsciente a un lado del camino y con algunas heridas que si no se trataban a tiempo podrían infectarse.

Lovino estaba acorralado, y sostenía a Antonio en brazos, mientras Natalia y Vladimir lo rodeaban y se acercaban a él como un par de depredadores listos para destrozarlo.

Cuando Vladimir intentó dar un paso, una flecha se impactó en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de su pie.

Todos alzaron la mirada a tiempo para ver a cinco figuras moviéndose ágilmente por los árboles. Natalia y Vladimir se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, listos para acabar con quien estaba interfiriendo. Las figuras finalmente bajaron por las ramas de los árboles, y aterrizaron de manera maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente para que la luz de la Luna les diera en la cara, todos se sorprendieron al ver que eran iguales. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y anteojos. Todos llevaban arcos y tenían el rostro pintado con líneas color rojo y blanco, además de que vestían extrañas túnicas de piel. Los hombres sonrieron y apuntaron sus arcos hacia Natalia y Vladimir.

Sonrieron de manera más amplia y las flechas comenzaron a llover sobre ellos de manera veloz y precisa. Natalia bloqueaba, detenía, y cortaba las flechas con los cuchillos que traía en sus manos, mientras que los muñecos de Vladimir se colocaban frente a él, protegiéndolo cuando el anterior caía.

— ¡El héroe por fin ha llegado! — gritó una voz algo infantil. Cuando la lluvia de flechas se detuvo, todos alzaron la mirada para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, de repente, frente a Lovino, y a espaldas de Natalia y Vladimir aterrizó un sexto hombre, idéntico a los demás, excepto que este era el primero que hablaba, además de que su rostro no estaba pintado y vestía diferente a los demás. Traía unos pantalones, botas, una camisa blanca, un cinturón con varias dagas, una espada, y arriba de todo, una capa color marrón que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Miró a Lovino y sonrió de lado. Después alzó su mano y los demás alzaron sus flechas para comenzar a disparar de nuevo — ¡No te preocupes, compañero!¡Mientras yo esté aquí todo saldrá bien!¡Nadie puede derrotar a los héroes que luchan por la justicia!

El hombre volvió a sonreír y señaló a Natalia y a Vladimir.

— ¡Ustedes deberían estar avergonzados!¡Atacar a un chico débil y a su compañero herido!¡Eso no es para nada justo!

— Ya cállate — espetó Natalia — Eres demasiado escandaloso.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar así y atacarnos de repente? — continuó un furioso Vladimir.

— ¡Ja! — bufó el hombre y se acomodó los anteojos — ¡Yo soy el héroe, Alfred F. Jones!¡Y ustedes-!

— ¡Alfred!¡Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no te adelantes tú solo, descerebrado! ¡¿Cuándo vas a escuchar lo que se te dice?!— Interrumpió una segunda voz. Un hombre vestido con unas botas color café, pantalones negros, una sencilla camisa blanca y una capa verde. Llevaba un carcaj y un arco en la espalda.

— ¡Oye, Arthur!¡Acabas de arruinar mi momento!¡Todo iba tan bien, y tú sabes que había estado practicando mis entradas desde semanas atrás! Además, mira — habló señalando a Lovino — hay pobre un chico ahí. Su compañero está ahí herido, ¡así que es mi deber, del héroe, salvarlo!¡Y tu acabas de matar la emoción, Arthur!

— Idiota, yo preocupándome de que te maten si vas tú solo ¡Te comportas como un niño de 5 años y-!— No pudo terminar de hablar porque dejó escapar una expresión de horror cuando reconoció a cierto asiático herido y tirado a un lado del camino — ¡Yao!

— ¿Ustedes lo conocen? — La voz de Vladimir se hizo escuchar —¿Oyes eso Nat? Son sus amigos — señaló en un tono burlón.

Natalia lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos mientras que ambos se ponían en posición de batalla. Vladimir hizo aparecer diez muñecos, a la vez que los cuchillos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su compañera. En un rápido movimiento, estos impactaron contra los cinco hombres que sostenían los arcos, los cuales desaparecieron en el momento en exacto, en cambio el tal Alfred dejó escapar un grito de dolor al tiempo que caía en sus rodillas y se tocaba las sienes, dejando evidente que la cabeza le dolía.

—Ya veo — Habló Natalia al tiempo que sonreía de manera cruel y escalofriante — Si lastimamos a tus réplicas a ti te duele.

— Maldición, te dije que no te adelantaras — dijo Arthur, obviamente regañando a Alfred.

—Si, respecto a eso, todo iba perfectamente antes de que TÚ llegaras.

—Silencio — espetó Arthur, tomando una flecha del carcaj y levantando su arco — Cuando te decimos que no hagas algo, es porque sabemos que saldrá mal, porque también sabemos que eres de medio cerebro. — Alzó su arco, colocó una flecha y apuntó a sus enemigos.

—¿Crees que una flecha logrará hacer algo?¿En serio? — preguntó Vladimir en tono burlón.

—No, no espero que lo haga — Justo en ese momento disparó la flecha, la cual, en vez de apuntar hacia uno de sus atacantes, estalló en luz entre ellos, cegando a todos por un momento, al tiempo que Arthur gritaba otra cosa — ¡ _Four Winds Assembly_!( _*1_ )

Al gritar esto, el viento en la zona comenzó a soplar fuertemente. Arthur movía sus manos al ritmo de este, y en segundos fue obvio que él lo estaba controlando.

—Tu controlas el viento ¡Genial!— espetó Vladimir —Esto será divertido.

Con otro chasquido de dedos, más muñecos salieron de la tierra y rápidamente rodearon a Arthur.

Éste, sin siquiera pestañear levantó totalmente un brazo y después lo bajó en un rápido movimiento en diagonal. Al mismo tiempo comenzaron a soplar fuertes ráfaga de viento. Eran tan fuertes y veloces que destruían a los muñecos de Vladimir con un solo golpe.

—Tú distráelo— ordenó Natalia — Yo iré por los otros.

Natalia estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando una ráfaga demasiado fuerte hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, casi mandándola al suelo. Se recuperó rápidamente y miró a Arthur de manera asesina.

—Lo siento, pero de aquí no puedo dejarlos pasar.

Dejó de mover su brazos y sus ojos se tornaron en un verde fosforescente. Inmediatamente, por si no fuera suficiente, el viento comenzó a soplar aún más fuerte y se arremolinó en una especie de tornado alrededor de Natalia y Vladimir, deteniéndolos lo suficiente para que Arthur diera órdenes.

—¡Alfred llévate al tipo que está inconsciente!¡Tú! — gritó dirigiéndose esta vez a Lovino —¡Ayuda a Yao y luego escapa junto con ellos; yo me encargaré de éstos dos!

— ¡Maldición! — se pudo oír la voz de Vladimir.

—Idiota. Haz algo o se escaparán — A causa del fuerte sonido del viento, apenas se lograba escuchar la voz de Natalia.

El viento era tan potente y rápido que Lovino y Alfred tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que el último se echaba a un inconsciente Antonio sobre el hombro.

A pesar de ser malhumorado, Lovino no era mal agradecido, y recordando que si Yao no hubiese estado ahí quién sabe qué habrían hecho con él Natalia y Vladimir, decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era sacarlo de ahí. Se acercó al asiático, lo tomó de la cintura, pasó el brazo éste alrededor de su cuello, y una vez que lo tenía bien sujeto, se acercó a Alfred lo más rápido que pudo.

—Ve adelante— le dijo Alfred a Lovino —Te alcanzo en un segundo.

Lovino lo miró algo inseguro, y después dirigió una rápida mirada a Antonio. Aún dudando, Lovino se alejó junto con Yao de la escena.

Alfred volteó a ver a Arthur con cierta preocupación en la mirada. Con esa potencia Arthur no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo, y Alfred lo sabía. Si bien Arthur era fuerte a su manera, nunca había tenido mucha resistencia con ese hechizo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de un enemigo numeroso, y aunque se tratara de simples muñecos de arcilla, Arthur se estaba esforzando de más para darles tiempo de alejarse.

Arthur estaba tan concentrado en mantener la barrera, que se sobresaltó cuando de pronto se oyó un fuerte estruendo. Donde antes se encontraba el viento arremolinado, ahora había un gran muro hecho del suelo mismo.

Una vez que el muro volvió al suelo, Arthur pudo observar que Vladimir estaba furioso, mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero éste no se dejó amedrentar, en cambio cambió la dirección de las ráfagas, mientras que Vladimir hizo que la tierra comenzara a temblar. De ésta salieron rocas puntiagudas alrededor de Vladimir, que hacían a las ráfagas de viento estrellarse cuando chocaban contra ellas.

—¿Sabes? Mi especialidad es controlar el suelo y la tierra misma como a mí se me ocurra y se me antoje, ¿y sabes en dónde estás parado justo ahora? — preguntó Vladimir con algo de veneno en su voz.

La tierra debajo de Arthur comenzó a ablandarse, convirtiéndose en arenas movedizas. El rubio se dio cuenta una vez que sus pies ya estaban atrapados y trató de zafarse bruscamente, provocando que se hundiera hasta las rodillas.

—¡Arthur!— gritó preocupado Alfred.

—¡Idiota!¡Te dije que te fueras!¡Y aún traes al otro sujeto!¡Llévatelo, ponlo a salvo!

Alfred estaba consternado. Sí, traía al chico inconsciente, pero Arthur estaba en problemas. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Con Yao en ese estado y él teniendo que ayudar a los que estaban más vulnerables, Arthur no lograría vencer él solo a esos dos.

—¡Demonios, Alfred!¡Que te lo lleves a un lugar seguro y después vuelvas! Si lo hubieses hecho rápido, cuando te lo dije, ¿no crees que no estaría en esta situación?

Con una mirada de duda Alfred salió corriendo para dejar al chico inconsciente a salvo y volver con Arthur lo más rápido posible.

—¡Alto!¡Trae de vuelta a ese hombre!— Gritó Natalia, e inmediatamente los cuchillos se alzaron a su alrededor. Cuando estos volaron en dirección a la espalda de Alfred, una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo volar en otra dirección y estamparse en un árbol.

Natalia dejo escapar un leve gruñido y giró para ver a Arthur; éste tenía las manos alzadas y la miraba de forma desafiante. En un segundo la tierra volvió a ablandarse y Arthur comenzó a hundirse de nuevo; trató de quedarse quieto, pero sentía que la tierra lo atraía aún más hacía ella, casi como si estuviese viva. Una vez que estuvo sumergido hasta los hombros, la tierra volvió a endurecer, dejándolo en una incómoda posición con los brazos alzados y sin poder moverlos del todo; dirigió una mirada de reproche a Vladimir.

—Bien amigo, lo siento por ti pero si no hago esto, ella tratará de apuñalarme a mí después.

Arthur miró a la chica, que dio un paso hacia adelante y sonrió de una manera que a Arthur le pareció familiar: era una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, pero que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

—No te apuñalaré— dijo la chica con una voz suave e inexpresiva —Tengo algo mejor. _Iron Distortion_.(*2)

Dicho esto, Natalia hizo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano, el cual brilló; cambió de forma, comenzó a estirarse, volverse más largo y cuando por fin se detuvo, dejó ver una guadaña de una hoja fina y delgada pero considerablemente filosa.

—¡E-Espera!¡¿Qué demonios planeas hacer con eso?! — Arthur comenzó a removerse; trataba de mover sus hombros, liberar sus brazos y usar algún hechizo, pero no podía. La tierra estaba muy comprimida y su poca fuerza no le ayudaba.

—¿No es obvio? Cortaré la maleza.

Natalia alzó la guadaña y la acercó al cuello de Arthur para probar y visualizar el punto de corte. Con una sádica sonrisa, estaba por dejar caer la guadaña de una vez, cuando resonó una voz entre la espesura del bosque.

— _Vive La Rose_.( _*3_ )

De la tierra brotaron varios tallos, largos y de gran tamaño; algunos más chicos que otros, algunos con espinas. Los más grandes retuvieron a Natalia, otros tomaron su arma con todo y mano para después arrojarla con cierta delicadeza lejos de Arthur.

—Ah, le agradecería que se aleje de Arthur, señorita. No quiero dañar a una bella joven— De las sombras en el camino, salió un hombre caminando tranquilamente. Era bello; ojos de un azul profundo e intenso, cabello dorado semi largo, y con tal elegancia y serenidad en su porte, que era difícil no quedarse embobado mirándolo.

—¡Natalia! — gritó Vladimir, volteó a ver al recién llegado con una mirada asesina y trató de atacarlo con sus muñecos, pero más y más tallos comenzaron a brotar de la tierra, atrapando a Natalia y Vladimir. La primera los cortaba tan rápido como podía y el segundo trataba de aplastarlos con rocas, pero tan rápido como acababan con uno, otro volvía a salir.

—Arthur, _mon chérie_ , deberías tener más cuidado. Si eso te dañaba no sé qué hubiese hecho.

—¡Calla sapo!¡Deja esos juegos tuyos y ayúdame a salir!

—Ah, _chérie_. Me partes el corazón. De verdad me preocupo, pero está bien, te ayudo ahora mismo.

Levantó una mano y Arthur pudo sentir como algo se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna hasta su-

—¡¿Q-Qué haces pervertido?!¡Solo te dije que me ayudaras a salir, maldito Francis!— gritó al tiempo en que su cara se ponía toda roja.

—Honhonhonhon~ —rió —Lo siento, mi error de cálculo— dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta; Arthur sólo podía maldecir mientras se ponía más rojo.

Arthur podía sentir como debajo de la tierra, cosas se arrastraban y se enrollaban por todo su cuerpo, casi como si fuesen serpientes. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al pensar en eso.

Los tallos se abrazaron firmemente al cuerpo de Arthur, sin lastimarlo, y de un solo jalón lo elevaron a la superficie, completamente sano pero cubierto de tierra.

—Ah _chérie_ , como me encantaría hacerte tantas cosas mientras estás sujeto de esa forma.

—¡Cállate y ponme en el suelo, maldito sapo!

—¡Arthur!¡El héroe ha vuelto para salvarte!— Alfred llegó corriendo y se puso a un lado de Arthur para después voltear a ver a Francis con cierto reproche —¿Dónde estabas?¿Sabes lo que tuvimos qué pasar?¡Tuve qué hacer de enfermero y yo soy el héroe!

—Lo siento, _chérie_. Traté de apresurarme, pero nuestro amigo perdió su bufanda en alguna parte del bosque y estuve ayudando a buscarla por un rato; en cuanto vi la señal de luz, le dije que me adelantaría y parece que llegué justo a tiempo, sino _mon petite_ Arthur tendría su hermosa cabeza separada del cuello. _Chérie_ , tendrás que compensarme eso después.

—Cállate, no te debo nada. Es tu responsabilidad como parte de este grupo. Y discutimos eso luego, ahora hay dos problemas de los cuales ocuparse.

Francis hizo que los tallos y raíces dejasen de atacar al par. Estos los miraron de forma asesina; ya estaban despeinados, tenían tierra en la ropa y estaban manchados de clorofila.

—¡Malditos!¡Ya verán!— Vladimir estaba completamente furioso, sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como sus ojos— ¡Los voy a matar! ¡ _Apa Sâmbe_ -!

—Alto Vladimir— Natalia colocó una mano en su hombro y él se quedó petrificado.

—¿C-Cómo que "alto"?¡Merecen morir!¡Nos humillaron!¡TE humillaron!

—Piénsalo bien— respondió fría y serena —Aunque usemos todos nuestros hechizos estamos en desventaja numérica y no sólo eso, ellos igualmente se estuvieron conteniendo durante la pelea; tampoco utilizaron todo su poder.

Vladimir desvió la mirada durante unos segundos y después miró a los tres hombres frente a él, quienes estaban alerta y listos para atacar si era necesario. Apretando los dientes, asintió sin decir una palabra.

— _Fog Curtain(*4)_ — Dicho esto, la niebla volvió a aparecer alrededor de Natalia y Vladimir. Era tan espesa y en tal cantidad que no podían ver más allá de un metro de distancia. Arthur, Alfred y Francis estaban alerta; agudizando el oído y mirando a todos lados, listos para recitar un hechizo rápido.

Cuando la niebla por fin se dispersó después de un par de minutos Natalia y Vladimir habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—Uffff— Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro —Creí que de verdad no iba a sobrevivir a eso. Si al menos hubiese estado limpio en el momento no me habría importado. Maldición, estoy todo cubierto de tierra, así no debería lucir un caballero...

Mientras Arthur recitaba su pequeño monólogo, para sí mismo más que para nadie, los otros dos lo miraban con una sonrisa entretenida.

—Eso pasa cuando no dejas que el héroe se encargue del asunto.

—Oh, sí, me quedó claro cómo te encargabas del asunto, ¿los ibas a matar de una migraña a causa de tus gritos?

—¡Qué cruel, Arthur!¡Considerando que eso fue tu culpa por interrumpir en un mal momento!

—Dejen sus peleas para después y díganme; se supone que ustedes vinieron buscando a Yao, ¿lo encontraron? Si no lo hicieron ¿dónde se supone que está? Ya hace bastante que no lo vemos y nos está retrasando. A este paso no conseguiremos pronto un trabajo.

—¡Demonios!¡Yao!¡Estaba muy herido!¡¿Dónde está él, Alfred?!

—¡Por aquí!¡Vengan conmigo!

Los tres corrieron rápidamente a través de los árboles, preocupados por la condición de Yao, temiendo lo peor.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro, por donde cruzaba un riachuelo sobre el cual, la Luna y su luz se reflejaban de forma maravillosa en el agua y las hojas, de las cuales algunas también tenían flores.

Se encontraron con una escena algo... graciosa y lamentable.

—Dime amiguito, ¿quién le hizo esto a Yao? Si no hablas asumiré que fuiste tú ¿No sería una pena? Podríamos ser buenos amigos, ¿ _da_? Bueno bueno, no llores. Es más, te daré una segunda oportunidad, después de todo estoy comenzando a dudar seriamente que tú hayas hecho esto, con esa actitud... Mejor seamos amigos, ¿te parece?

Lovino estaba hecho bolita y pegado a un arbusto. Lloraba fuertemente mientras susurraba maldiciones y temblaba.

El hombre que se encontraba frente a él estaba vestido con un largo y claro abrigo, probablemente de piel, una larga bufanda,y unas botas negras. Era enorme, robusto, y a pesar de sonreír y hablar amablemente, tenía cierta aura tétrica y opresiva.

Antonio y Yao se encontraban inconscientes en medio del claro; el último aún sangraba un poco y comenzaba a sudar.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Yao?— preguntó un preocupado Francis, alertando a Lovino y al hombre de la bufanda de la presencia de los recién llegados.

—Ese par lo hirió— respondió Arthur, refiriéndose a Natalia y Vladimir.

—¿Par?¿ _Este par_?— preguntó el de cabello cenizo, volteando a ver a Lovino y Antonio con una tétrica sonrisa y una mirada vacía haciendo que el primero dejase escapar un chillido de terror.

—¿Qué? Oye, Iván, relájate psicópata, ellos no fueron.

—¿Podrías no irritarme justo en este momento? Yao sigue herido— interrumpió Iván en tono inocente al tiempo que la temperatura del lugar descendía considerablemente.

—Demonios, no tienes que hacer esto, ¡ya voy!¿Acaso planeas hacer que nos congelemos?

—De acuerdo — Iván sonrió y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

Arthur se acercó a Yao. Se inclinó a su lado con cuidado de no removerlo y colocó su mano en el pecho del asiático.

— _Nimue Kindness_ ( _*5_ )— entre la palma de su mano y el pecho de Yao surgió una luz. Las heridas de Yao comenzaron a cerrarse, y al paso de un par de minutos estaban casi cerradas por completo a excepción de unos cuantos cortes nada graves. Arthur, en cambio, comenzaba a sudar y su rostro estaba pálido; cuando ya no pudo más, detuvo el hechizo, dejando a Yao con un par de raspones, pero completamente bien.

Al tratar de ponerse de pie, se le doblaron las rodillas y Alfred tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Vamos Arthur, no vuelvas a esforzarte tanto, ese hechizo no te hace muy bien. Ya estás viejo y estas cosas de curación milagrosa las debe hacer el héroe, o sea yo.

—Sí, claro, cuando encuentres tu propio hechizo de curación, y cuando dejes de pensar sólo en tu estómago, te confiaré la vida de alguien más.

—Eres cruel ¿eso tiene que ver con tu edad?

—Ya que nuestro amigo se encuentra bien— interrumpió Francis la posible pelea al ver que Arthur se ponía rojo y apretaba los dientes—mejor tratemos de... ¿A-Antonio?— resopló al ver al moreno inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Lo conoces?— preguntó Arthur cruzándose de brazos. No sería otro de los ligues casuales de Francis, ¿o sí?

—Sí... no lo había visto hace años... tal vez cinco— se arrodilló junto a él para examinarlo mejor —Era mi amigo, pero un día desapareció y no sé qué le sucedió ni qué hizo con su vida; qué impactante encontrarlo bajo estas circunstancias.

—¿Lo conoces?¿Sabes dónde vive o si tiene familia?— esta vez fue Lovino quien lo cuestionó; por fin había dejado de llorar.

—¿Tú no lo sabes?— respondió un confundido Francis.

—No. Hace un mes llegó severamente herido a mi puerta, y sin recordar más que su nombre— _Y el de mi hermano_. Añadió mentalmente Lovino.

—Ya veo. Así que Antonio no ha estado en asuntos muy buenos últimamente.

El aludido comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Su vista estaba algo borrosa. Trató de enfocar el rostro más cercano; era de un hombre que no recordaba pero que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Después miró a Lovino, que estaba en su otro costado, y finalmente a los demás a cuyos rostros no les dio mucha importancia ya que no los conocía.

—L-Lovino, ¿no te hirieron?

—Ah, Antonio, ¿por qué no saludas a tu viejo amigo?— interrumpió Francis —Tanto tiempo sin vernos ya que tu desapareciste sin decir nada y cuando finalmente lo haces no me saludas de forma propia.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? Tú cara se me hace algo familiar pero no te recuerdo realmente.

—Mmmhhhh, ¿debería darte algún buen recuerdo de mí para que nunca más me olvides?— preguntó metiendo sus manos en la camisa del otro.

—¿Qué demonios haces maldito pervertido?— con una patada Arthur lo mandó lejos de Antonio.

—¡¿Era necesaria la patada, vándalo?!¡¿Acaso sólo eso sabes hacer?!

—¡Cállate sapo!¡No se puede esperar de ti otra cosa más que pensar con la entrepierna!

—¡Eres tan vulgar!¡¿Y así te haces llamar un caballero?!

—Silencio— se hizo oír de nuevo la voz de Iván, y la temperatura del lugar comenzó a descender nuevamente— El amigo Antonio quiere decir algo.

—Disculpa — dijo Antonio dirigiéndose a Francis —¿Tú me conoces?¿Sabes quién soy, si tengo familia? Francis lo miró por unos segundos, antes de bajar la cabeza y suspirar.

—Escucha Antonio, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Sinceramente no sé qué has hecho últimamente con tu vida, pero... Si mal no recuerdo, nunca me presentaste a tu familia, así que no lo sé. Aunque, siempre vestías ropa fina y parecía sumamente cara, así que has de ser de una buena y adinerada familia ¿no?

—Eso es cierto— añadió Lovino y todos lo miraron inmediatamente. Se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina cantidad de miradas fijas en él —Cuando te encontré herido en mi puerta estabas vestido con ropas elegantes y caras.

—¿Lo ves, _Antoine_?— dijo el nombre de Antonio en francés —Eres de una buena familia, no debería ser difícil ubicarte, ¿o sí?

Antonio se veía inseguro; por alguna razón no podía imaginarse siendo alguien rico o importante, no sentía que eso iba con él.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué aquellos dos los estaban atacando?— cuestionó Arthur cruzándose de brazos —No es como si ustedes dos fuesen buenos oponentes o algo dado que estaban a punto de matarlos, así que necesito una explicación.

—¡Jódete bastardo!— respondió Lovino —¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti!¡Nada de esto fue mi culpa, yo sólo cultivo tomates!¡No sé qué habrá hecho este bastardo ni me importa!¡Yo sólo quiero que me dejen fuera de esto!

—B-Bueno _chérie_ tranquilo, nadie te está juzgando— intervino Francis rápidamente al notar que el inglés no estaba muy contento —Sólo queremos saber... De hecho tuve una idea.

—Ah, ¿y que es señor Francis?— preguntó Iván con su vocecita llena de genuina curiosidad.

—Este hombre aquí presente— dijo tomando a Antonio por los hombros, como si fuese una especie de mercancía que estaba mostrando —Él puede ser nuestro próximo trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?— preguntó Antonio.

—Así es _Antoine_. Estás frente a los Caballeros Aliados; cobramos por nuestros fabulosos servicios, dependiendo de qué quieras. Somos el grupo más fabuloso de la isla.

—¡Y el más heroico! Pero ¿qué quieres decir Franny? Se supone que íbamos a buscar algún monstruo en una aldea para matarlo ¡y que yo fuese el héroe! ¿Qué pasó con ese gran plan?

—Bueno, sólo es una sugerencia, pero podríamos llevar a este chico a su casa, solo mírenlo; piel suave, sin ojeras, manos cuidadas, pero callosas de practicar esgrima, porte elegante, etcétera. Es obvio que _Antoine_ debe ser muy rico, ya que no parece haber trabajado nunca en su vida, y no hay duda de que puede pagar nuestros honorarios, además, considerando lo que hay qué hacer siempre, este sería un trabajo relativamente fácil, ¿no lo creen?

—Lo sabía, el cabello es lo único que tienes en esa cabeza tuya. ¿De verdad crees que podemos hacer eso sí él no recuerda nada?

—Arthur, _mon chérie_ , no seas tan pesimista. Dije que sería fácil; podemos poner carteles de "¿Lo reconoce?" por varios lugares.

—¡Cierto, gran idea!¡Casi parece que fuese mía!

—Sin duda podría ser tuya, Alfred, sin duda alguna— añadió Iván dulcemente.

—Eso es absurdo, sapo.

—De hecho querido Arthur, mi idea es totalmente lo contrario. Yo conozco cierto lugar donde podríamos ir a buscar pistas.

—¿Dónde?

—En el pueblo donde nos conocimos, _Antoine_ ¡Tú siempre te escapabas de casa para ir a jugar conmigo! Y con Gil...

—¿Gil?

—No, olvidalo— cambió rápido de tema —¿Eso está bien para ti, Antonio?

—Bueno, si quieres tú haces eso, y mientras yo me voy a conseguirnos otro trabajo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Arthur?

—Para ser honesto, no creo que esto sea muy productivo ni importante, así que mientras tú y quien quiera ir contigo dejan al chico en las puertas de su casa, yo ya habré conseguido otro trabajo.

—Pero Arthur, te necesitamos, yo te necesito, _mon amour_.

—¡No me llames así, estúpido sapo!¡No iré porque no es necesario!

—Ahí te equivocas, _chérie_. Te necesitamos por si la chica y el arrogante del sombrerito vuelven a atacarle; no sabemos qué tienen contra él, pero podrían ser quienes lo dejaron tirado en la puerta de este chico, por lo tanto está en peligro mortal.

—Tch— Arthur miró por un momento a Antonio. Por alguna razón no le agradaba del todo; al sentir la mirada del rubio, Antonio también lo miró fijamente, ¡y le sacó la lengua!. Arthur se sorprendió por un segundo para después inflar las mejillas en molestia; finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro. Podría no caerle muy bien a simple vista, pero eso no era razón para dejar que muriera, ¿o sí? Suspirando, bajó la cabeza y murmuró de forma casi inaudible—Está bien, hagamos lo que dice el sapo.

—Perfecto. ¿Te parece la idea _Antoine_?

El mencionado se quedó reflexivo durante unos segundos, para después esbozar una sonrisa y señalar a Lovino.

—¡Sólo si Lovi va también!

—¡¿Qué?!¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!¡A ti es a quien buscaban y yo casi muero por eso, bastardo!

—Oh Lovi, por favor, no quiero dejarte sólo; me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te quedes tú solito en tu casa ¡los amigos son para acompañarse!¡Mira esto como unas vacaciones!

—¡Cómo si quisiera viajar con un montón de idiotas desconocidos y sobre todo contigo!¡Ni que fuese una maldita excursión!

—¡Pero Lovi~! No seas así, yo no quiero dejarte solo, ya no podría...

—Antonio tiene razón— intervino Francis —No puedes quedarte sólo aunque quieras. Sólo piénsalo, esos dos no iban tras de ti, ni siquiera conoces a Antonio tan bien, y aún así te atacaron ¿o me equivoco?

En realidad no; si creyeron que usándolo podrían atraer a su verdadero objetivo, no quería saber que le habrían hecho si Yao no hubiese estado ahí. Pero trató de restarle importancia, no es como si fuesen a buscarlo a casa, ¿o sí?

—¿Y qué si ese es el caso? ¡No pueden hacerme nada si tan sólo me voy a casa!¡El primer paso para no volver a ver a esos lunáticos es alejarme de este bastardo!— dijo apuntando su dedo al rostro de Antonio.

—¿Tú crees? Yo realmente lo dudo. No parecían personas dispuestas a escucharte y hablar tranquilamente. Y por supuesto que después de la escena de hace un rato, no te van a creer nada. Antonio sólo está preocupado por ti.

—¡Pues no tiene qué!¡En realidad somos un par de desconocidos que no tienen que preocuparse por el otro!¡Maldición!¡¿Qué les pasa?!

—¡Lovi!¡Pero claro que me preocupo por ti!¡Tú me has ayudado mucho en este mes! Me recibiste en tu casa, curaste mis heridas, y me diste mucha motivación; cuando me preguntaba quién era, me decías que me callara y me pusiera a trabajar, y funcionó para distraerme; cuando tenía pesadillas y lloraba dormido, tú me despertabas diciendo que me callara porque no te dejaba dormir, y dejé de llorar; cuando me dolía la cabeza, me golpeabas en el estómago y a comparación mi cabeza dejaba de doler. Tú de verdad me ayudaste Lovino, ¡y ahora es mi turno de ayudarte!¡Por favor, ven conmigo!

Ese pequeño discurso por parte de Antonio, dejó a Francis preguntándose si su amigo era masoquista y no lo sabía; a Arthur debatiéndose si era a causa de la amnesia o el sujeto era así de idiota; a Alfred preguntándose cuando se iban a decidir para seguir avanzando e ir por algo de comer; y a Iván si esos dos querrían ser sus amigos.

—¡No me importa lo que pienses o quieras!¡No tengo por qué hacer nada que-!

— _Tiánmì de mèngxiăng.(*6)_

El castaño malhumorado no pudo terminar la frase porque cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Lovino!¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Grita demasiado, aru— todos voltearon a ver al asiático que se levantaba lentamente del suelo. Iván se apresuró a ayudarlo sosteniéndole de un brazo —Sólo es un hechizo para dormir, despertará en un una hora o dos. Es suficiente tiempo para llevarlo contigo lejos de aquí, si es lo que realmente quieres.

—Yo... No lo sé. No estaría bien, tampoco quiero obligarlo, pero estoy preocupado...

—Antoine, yo sé que eres un buen chico, y debes entender que a este paso, el pobre terminará muerto si se vuelve a encontrar con aquellos dos. No sé que sucedió para que te quieran matar, pero si él ya se involucró en esto, lo mejor es que protejas su vida aunque él no lo entienda.

—¡Cierto, amigo! No somos los villanos, así que no entiendo por qué este amigo arma tal escándalo. Ya nos retrasó bastante y muero de hambre.

—Él tiene razón, ya estamos bastante retrasados, necesitamos un trabajo antes de que... bueno, un trabajo y ya.

—Así que elige, Antonio ¿Lo llevas contigo o no?

Antonio se debatió internamente; comenzó a imginar que al despertar, Lovino estaría totalmente furioso al saber que se lo llevaron mientras estaba dormido, le daba algo de nervios que Lovi estuviera enojado con él, pero eso se le olvidó cuando otra imagen vino a su mente; el rostro de Lovino lleno de lágrimas e implorando por ayuda, mientras que Natalia y Vladimir lo acechaban, sus gritos de desesperación mientras la mujer se le acercaba con un cuchillo en mano y una sonrisa siniestra, y Vladimir que tenía la misma sonrisa mientras detenía a Lovino para que Natalia acabase con él. Le dio una punzada en el estómago al imaginar el final; el rostro de Lovino lleno de gotas de su propia sangre, sus ojos sin brillo y mirando a la nada, las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, y las rojas puñaladas en todo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas horribles imágenes y miró a Lovino. Su pacífico rostro al dormir lo llenó de alivio... y decisión. Decisión de que no quería ver esas escenas volverse una posibilidad y mucho menos una realidad. Además, sólo sería por un rato, ¿no? Hasta averiguar quién era, por qué había llegado con Lovino en aquél estado, por qué lo perseguían, y a qué se refería Natalia con que "ya no era útil". Después de eso, el mismo lidiaría con el problema, y ayudaría a Lovi a volver a casa.

Dirigiéndose al cuerpo del italiano, lo levantó, y como pudo se lo cargó en la espalda, a estilo de caballito.

—Bueno, Antonio— dijo Francis dejando escapar una risilla —Eso es muy lindo, pero no creo que eso sea necesario.

Dicho esto, Francis comenzó a caminar fuera del claro; todos lo siguieron para ver de que hablaba. Después de un par de minutos, estaban de vuelta en el tramo del camino, donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea.

Justo a unos metros estaba la carreta de Lovino, aún atascada en el suelo.

—Bueno, Alfred, ¿podrías hacernos el favor?

—¡Sí que sí!¡Con tal de irnos pronto haría lo que fuera!¡Aquí voy!

Dicho esto, Alfred se dirigió a la carreta, estiró sus brazos, su espalda, se tronó sus dedos, y levantó el lado de la carreta que estaba atorado en el hoyo del suelo, lo movió un poco hacia la izquierda y así la carreta ya estaba libre.

Por todo el alboroto anterior, Antonio se había olvidado por completo del problema de la carreta.

—Vaya, él sí que es fuerte— mencionó asombrado.

—¿Verdad? Soy el mejor, ¡soy el héroe!

—Bueno, después de todo Iván y tú son fenómenos de experimento, no es de sorprender el que tengan esas cualidades.

—Ah, ¿vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? ¡O me tienes envidia, o te gusto mucho! ¡Jajajajajaja!

—¡¿D-De qué estás hablando, descerebrado?!— con sus mejillas algo rosadas, Arthur le propinaba algunos golpes en el brazo, mientras el chico de los anteojos reía molesta y escandalosamente.

—Basta, subamos rápido y partamos antes de que suceda otra cosa, aru— les reprendió Yao, aun apoyado por Iván para estar de pie.

—Está bien, abuelito. Subiré inmediatamente— respondió Alfred trepando en la parte trasera de la carreta, acostándose sobre un montón de paja que había ahí. Los demás se sentaron del lado opuesto; al menos era lo suficientemente espaciosa para comodidad de todos.

—Pero… ¿cómo vamos a movernos si no hay caballo?— cuestionó Antonio algo curioso.

—Déjenmelo a mí, aru. Iván, ayúdame a sentarme en la parte del conductor.

—Pero aún no te recuperas completamente; no debes moverte mucho ni esforzarte tanto— le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—No importa, aru. No necesito moverme, solo debo poner la suficiente concentración en ello. Además, soy el único aquí que puede hacer esto.

Iván ladeó la cabeza, pero igualmente decidió ayudarlo.

—¡¿Qué haces, aru?!

Gritó el asiático en shock cuando el de cabello cenizo lo levantó a estilo 'princesa'.

—Me dijiste que te ayudara y eso hago— respondió tranquilo y con una sonrisita inocente. Colocó a Yao en el asiento del conductor, con mucho cuidado de no moverlo demasiado.

Este trató de tranquilizarse y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y pensar en lo que tenía qué hacer.

— _Eyesight Shanzhai_ — recitó el hechizo y frente a la carreta aparecieron dos caballos, ya con correas. Iván los ató a la carreta, subió al asiento del conductor junto con Yao y con un movimiento de cabeza por parte del último, los caballos caminaron y la carreta comenzó a moverse a un ritmo tranquilo.

—Que versátil resulta esto de la magia— comentó un sonriente Antonio.

—¿Verdad que sí? Si quieres podemos enseñarte un par de hechizos simples en curso a nuestro destino.

—¿A dónde nos dirigíamos? Omitiste ese detalle— cuestionó Arthur.

—Sí… — Francis miró a ambos hombres que le devolvían la mirada de forma curiosa— Es el pueblito donde conocí a _Antoine_ ; queda hacia el Oeste, a unas horas de la capital.

—Si queda a algunas horas de la capital…— Arthur se quedó pensativo por unos instantes— Al menos habrá un buen clima en esa zona, no como en el Norte, donde llueve tanto.

Al notar la mirada de confusión por parte de Antonio, Francis rio.

—Está bien _Antoine_ , sé que no lo recuerdas, imagino que no sabes dónde estás— Buscó en sus bolsillos del pantalón, hasta que encontró un pedazo de papel doblado, que estaba algo amarillento y todo arrugado —Así que yo te explicaré donde estas y cómo funciona la isla. El Reino de Baltia.

* * *

 **28/08/2017**

* * *

 ** _*1 Four Winds Assembly_ : Significa "Reunion de los cuatro vientos" en inglés. Reune a los vientos de los cuatro puntos cardinales y le permite controlarlos a voluntad.**

 ** _*2 Iron Distortion_ : Significa "Distorsión del metal" en inglés.** **Le da la habilidad de manipular metales, moldearlos en la forma que ella quiera, e incluso darles propiedades de congelamiento, si la fuerza del usuario es la suficiente.**

 ** _*3 Vive La Rose_ : Significa "Vivan las rosas" y tiene sentido por el apego de Francia con sus rosas en toda la serie XD. Le permite hacer que florezcan rosas, tallos y raíces de dicha planta, que sean de diversos tamaños, y que se muevan a su voluntad.**

 ** _*4 Fog Curtain_ : Quiere decir "Cortina de niebla" (o humo) en inglés. Le permite crear niebla a su alrededor para ocultarla, ya sea para escapar o atacar por sorpresa**

 ** _*5 Nimue Kindness : _"La amabilidad de Nimue". Basado en Nimue, la dama del lago que le dio Excalibur al Rey Arturo, ella era una hechicera poderosa, y en muchas culturas el agua es sinónimo de pureza, salud y vida, así que relacionando todo eso se me ocurrió. Una técnica curativa; toca al objetivo por determinado tiempo y sus heridas sanarán utilizando la propia fuerza o energía de quien conjura el hechizo. Dependiendo de la gravedad de las heridas, la cantidad de fuerza que se requiere por parte de quien conjura, dejándolo bastante agotado o enfermizo. Puede ser mortal si se utiliza de más.**

 ** _*6 Tiánmì de mèngxiăng : _Significa "Dulces sueños" en chino. Un hechizo sencillo para dormir al estilo en el que se utiliza en el país de origen de Yao.**

 **Aafasghdfsahgdfsjd al fin actualización! Soy tan feliz que podría llorar ;w; De ahora en adelante, procuraré actualizar mas pronto, lo prometo uwu**

 **Gracias por leer, los amo por eso! :3**


End file.
